Ballet Perfection And Clumsiness
by ChloboShoka
Summary: AU Maya is the clumsiest dancer of the class, but can it change when Elise pairs her up with the top dancer of the class? Winner Of SPPF Shipping Oscar's Best Non-Pokemon Fic of 2012.


Title: Ballet Perfection and Clumsiness  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Maya x Franziska  
Notes: Kink Meme Fic, I pretty much fell in love with this ballet prompt and not just for the pairing. OP wanted an AU ballet.  
Disclaimer: Characters Copyright to Capcom.

Ballet Perfection And Clumsiness 

Franziska Von Karma was the best ballet dancer of the class, whilst Maya was the clumsiest. They were both the tender age of twelve, and Maya knew they were both different in terms of personality. She was a perfectionist, never resting still she nailed it. However, Maya only card about enjoying herself. Being a junior spirit medium was hard, but ballet put her off most things. Her older sister, Mia was going to be lawyer and she didn't know where her parents had gone. Their ballet tutor, Elise had set her class into pairs and she paired Franziska with Maya. The little dancers didn't really know why Elise had paired the most gifted person with the clumsiest.

"Franzy, you know you're really good." Maya hid her shaking hands behind her back. "I wish I was as good as ballet as you."

"But I see the effort you make," Franziska said. "Maya Fey you are still a feeble excuse for a dancer."

"I know," said Maya. "I love dancing though."

"So I see."

"You're much better than you think Maya," Elise interrupted them. "I think you and Franziska would make a good duet together."

"You really think so?" Maya asked.

"Of course I do." Elise nodded and patted her shoulder. "If you get your footing right, with the help of Franziska and myself you'll get better."

"You're so nice Elise," Maya replied cheerfully. Elise left and played the cassette music. The classical music was sweet, uplifting and had a beautiful flow. Maya followed Franziska who went to collect something from her bag. Her parents were rich and could afford posh bags like the one she was digging into. The bag was wider then her and looked like pure silk. silver hearts and encrusted sapphires. She got out what seemed to be a stick.

"I like your bag Franzy," Maya said in a hyper voice. "It's so pretty."

"Thank you Maya Fey."

"I'm fine with just Maya."

Franziska held the stick in her hand. "Open your arms like so." Franziska's leaped out and had her arms in a long line. "Hold on, you're shoes are on the wrong feet."

"Does it matter which way they go?" Maya asked.

"Sit down with your legs spread out," Franziska requested, and Maya did as she was told. Franziska went on her knees to undo the messy ribbon on her left foot, repeating it on her right foot. Maya was giggling from the sensation of Franziska touching her feet. Franziska looked her like her school teachers in a bad mood. Franziska put her ballet shoes in the right feet and then tied each shoe in a beautiful ribbon. Franziska thought that it was sort of cute the way she giggled. She then asked Maya: "Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry," Maya chuckled, "I'm really ticklish on the feet."

"Now back to where I was," Franziska intrusted Maya, "open your arms out and have your back facing me."

"Like this Franzy?" asked Maya. Her head was titled back and her arms were out straight. She turned to have her back facing Franziska just as she was requested to do.

"Yes." Franziska nodded and gave her next step. "Bend your knees, jump up and twirl. Perfection is the only route Maya Fey."

Maya gulped. Twirls were her weakness that was the part where she usually ends up flat like a pancake. "So it's bend, jump up and twirl," Maya muttered to herself. She closed her eyes, bent her legs jumped up and with her left foot she bounced on the wooden floor and made a twirl into Franziska's chest. She head-butted Franziska by mistake and she got hit on the stick for it. "Sorry Franzy," Maya quickly squealed.

"You little fool," Franzy muttered giving a bitter tone. As Maya stood up again, she Franziska thought the way her cheeks sparkled in pink was strange. "You're more foolish than I thought..."

"I'm kinda proud of myself actually," Maya admitted. She scratched her back and held Franziska's hand. "It was the best twirl I've ever done. Most of the twirls I've done, I end up on the floor."

"Time to perfect the twirl," Franziska decided. "Straighten up your back and do what you just did again without the foolish falling over. No stopping until you get it right!"

"Okay." Maya attempted the twirls slowly, so she could get the hang of it. She wondered how Franziska could do it so flawlessly without getting so dizzy.

"Do it faster now," Franziska demanded like a strict teacher.

"How do you do this without being so dizzy?" Maya asked in curiosity. "I'll get dizzy if I do it faster." And Maya spin successfully five times, each one faster than the previous one. Her head fizzed as her mind felt like jelly. Her feet gave in and dropped to the floor. Luckily Franziska grabbed Maya by the waist. "You see?" Maya moaned. "I told you I would get dizzy."

"I'll show you how not to get dizzy," Franziska said as she helped Maya right back up. "Now find a spot to focus on," she instructed. "As you turn keep focusing on that spot."

"Okay," said Maya. She focused on Franziska's eyes and she turned, her eyes never turning away from in between Franziska's eye lashes. After a few slow spins, she managed to create some quick spins without getting dizzy. For once, Maya had not slipped. Franziska had a gentle smirk across her face. "I'm doing it!" she cried. She stopped when her hands reached the bar, then skipped over to her. "Thank you so much for helping me, Franzy." Maya hugged Franziska and kissed her cheek. Her skin was delicate but powdery.

"Well done girls," Elise said.

Franziska stood silently with flushing cheeks then went to murmur, "we should get our duo piece working together." It was just enough for Maya to hear.

"Okay!" Maya screamed. "We're gonna make a great team Franzy!"

"I'd rather go solo," Franziska muttered.

"Franzy you need to be more open-minded," Maya said hopping around the spot. "You've worked wonders with me so far. If we keep going like this, we're going to be a really to be a really class act."

"It night ruin my chances of perfection," Franziska warned Maya. "I have to be perfect."

"Aww," moaned Maya. She held Franziska's pale hand and swaying as she twirled.

"Stop this foolishness right now!" Franziska demanded throwing herself away from Maya.

"Calm down Franziska," requested Elise. "That behavior is far from perfect you know."

"Maya's been foolish," growled Franziska. "I can't be perfect around her."

"No one's perfect you know," Maya said, twirling faster.

"I will be perfect," Franziska said in determination.

"You could have a little bit of perfection if you think outside the box you know?"

Franziska gave Maya a dirty look. "You talk a lot of foolish foolery from the foolish destination of the foolish land for the land of the fools." The pace of her voice was fast and strained.

"Didn't you come to ballet classes to enjoy yourself?"

"I'm not allowed to enjoy myself! I have to be perfect or Papa won't love me."

"I'm sure your parents will love you, just the way you are."

"They won't!"

"Why not!"

"Mama left me because I was imperfect in exams." Maya could see that Franziska was trying hard not to cry. Her eyes welled up, but no tears would fall on her eyes – they were imperfect.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"I got some foolishly easy questions wrong and my perfect grade dropped. The next day, Mama left."

"I'm so sorry..." Maya patted her back and snuggled her. "That doesn't mean they don't love you. My mother left when I was two, but I still like to thing that she's out there and that she still loves me. One day both our mothers will come to us."

"What about your papa?"

"He's in heaven. Do you want to have some burgers with me after class?" Maya's eyes lit up in hope Franziska's face would lift up.

"Burgers? That filthy foolish fast food?"

"I'm sure you'll love it once you try it."

"I have no intention of eating vile junk food."

"It's not vile at all, no need to be scared."

"Where on earth did you get the foolish idea that I was scared?"

"Cause you just said you won't try it."

"That doesn't mean I'm..."

"You'll love it! Trust me."

"We should just get on with our routine," said Franziska.

"I'm glad you got your spirit back!"

"I can't be perfect without that spirit and I'll look foolish without it." Maya and Franziska stood into the center of the room staring at the mirror. Maya was a diagonal step behind Franziska, whose arms flew up till her fingertips faced the ceiling. "Arms up, now bend, and twirl and slide to the right, twirl to your left and spin to me"

"So what's next?" asked Maya. The pair of them gave a pleasant stare. Fingertips were wrapped around Maya's waist. After a feeling of something pressing her waist her toes were flown from the ground, and her whole body went too. Maya felt like a dove with her arms reached out. She looked down and saw Franziska trying hard to keep her up.

"Keep your arms the way they are," Franziska said. Maya nodded and closed her eyes and felt a spinning sensation. When she opened her eyes, she saw all of her other classmates with their eyes on them. Maya was always the center of attention, but this time it was in a positive light.

~*~

"Well done girls you've all done really well." Elise always praised them without exception. She believed all of her students could be excellent. Maya liked Elise: she was very considerate, gentle and loving – just like a mother. "Next week I'll read you a preview of my next upcoming book: Ballet To The Valley."

"That sounds awesome!" cried out Lotta and some of her friends.

"I can't wait to read it," Dahlia agreed giggling as she spoke.

"I know it will be great," Maya said.

"I'll see you all next week," announced Elise. "Have a good day!"

All of them ran out to their parents apart from Maya and Franziska who still remained in the spot they danced in.

"I'm going to have to make my own way home," said Franziska. "It's not far from here."

"When my sister picks me up, you can come with us for dinner."

"I think I'll pass... Oh never mind I'll accept your offer."

"YAY!" Maya hugged Franziska and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's going to be fun. My sister's a lawyer and she's so cool. But her boyfriend drinks a lot of coffee."

"A lawyer?"

"Yep," Maya nodded.

"This time next year, I'm going to be a prosecutor just like my Papa and little brother."

"That sounds very ambitious."

"That's how I like my goals," Franziska confessed as she curtsied in front of her.

A tall woman entered the room; a busty brunette with a yellow scarf wrapped around her. Maya ran towards her whilst holding Franziska's hand. "MIA!" she cried.

"Hi there," Mia said smiling.

"This is my new friend, Franziska. Can I bring her to dinner please?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Mia replied, nodding as she smiled. It was defiantly one of Maya's best dance lessons ever.


End file.
